iReturn
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: Takes place 10 years after iCarly Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any other Nick shows or characters
1. iReturn

**A/N This takes place ten years after iGoodbye. The date is 19th Dec 2022**

 _Sam's POV_

"Freddie I'm home!"

I heard him coming down the stairs in our apartment. It was around nine o'clock on a Tuesday and I had now come home from the mental hospital that I once locked myself in. I work in Troubled Waters Mental Institute as after leaving Cat six years ago I realized that I loved working with crazy people and I enjoyed trying to help them. If I told any of my old teachers this, well they won't believe me to say the least.

"Come Freddie," I say grabbing the keys to my Toyota.

"Where we going?"

"It's a surprise Freddie Bear."

" Sam showing me a surprise outside the bedroom? "

"Shut up before you don't get a surprise tonight."

(Freddie whistles)

"So Freddie," I asked while we were driving, "Can you move in to your mom's old apartment?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. When we pulled out to our destinationdestination, Freddie asked,

"What are we doing here?"

"In time Freddie. Patience."

I took a sign that said "Capello"

Freddie started to ask a question but realized that I was not going to answer. Then everything became clear when Carly Shay walked out of the terminal with her husband Antonio Capello and her kids Spencer and Alex named after Antonio's mom.

Then Freddie started his monologue, "So Carly is moving into her old apartment, she is married to a Capello and you guys planned this." Then he turned to Carly, "So you moving back permanently?"

Carly, in her Italian accent, answered, "Yes."

On the ride to Carly's apartment Freddie and Carly did some catching up while the other three slept. When we got to Carly's apartment, Freddie and I helped Toni and Carly unpack and get the kids in their bed. Then we drove back home and talked.

"So Freddie we gonna move? If you're still mourning your mom it's fine, we could stay here."

"Nah she died peacefully so I got over it don't worry."

"Great so we'll start moving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Cool so Freddie you want your treat for being such a good boy?"

"Yes!"

"Yes who?"

"Yes Sam!"

"Freddie meet me in the bed in five minutes."

"Yes maam!"

 _Freddie's POV_

Seeing Carly for the first time in so long kinda got me hard. I'll never tell Sam that but still. I undressed completely and lay under the blanket waiting for Sam. Then she walked in dressed in a lady bra and thong to match it. She pulled of the sheets and her eyes opened up wide.

"Well somebody's excited. And luckily for you, Freddie, is you get to control me today."

"Then get on your knees and beg me to give you my dick."

"Yes sir. Freddie I neeeeed your penis in any part of my body. PLEASE!"

"Try harder."

" PLEASE FREDDIE I'LL DO ANYTHING. I NEED YOUR DICK IN ME! " Sam yelled.

"Fine. Open your mouth."

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and I face fucked her.

"Suck!"

Sam began to suck my cock and soon I felt myself ready to cum. I pulled out of her and shot my load all over her face.

"Sam you are not allowed to clean it."

Sam nodded. Then I put her in the doggy style position and smacked her ass. Watching her ass jiggle gave me a massive boner. I then put her in missionary style and slowly entered her. Then I quickened the pace and the bed started to move and squeak. While I was doing her I sucked her 38C breasts. Soon I felt ready to cum so I did so in her. Then I ducked her doggy style and as I was about to cum I pulled out and glazed her titties. Then we fell asleep with cum on Sam's face and breasts.

 **A/N I'll explain what happened to Spencer in the next chapter. Comment on who to pair up next**


	2. iHave Fun

**This is a threesome and may contain some girl on girl action. If you cannot take it skip to next chapter if one has been posted.**

 _Sam's POV_

It has been two days since Carly came back from Italy. Her children are not fluent in English and neither is their father. But he was better than the little ones. I awoke this morning ready for a day's work. Luckily I was already up and showered by the time Freddie, Robert(Freddie and I just liked the name) or Marissa awoke. That was how I got away with things like Freddie leaving cum on me to dry overnight et cetera. When I had finished showering I woke Freddie up with a nice blowjob.

"Well that's just about the best way to start this day," he remarked.

"Yeah Freddie let's wake the kids up," I said ending the blowjob.

"Fine."

We woke them up showered them and helped them get dressed. At breakfast we planned to tell them that we were moving in to their grandma's old house. Robert knew Marissa but our baby Marissa was born a year after Freddie's mom died. Robert was 7 years old. We had him while i was still living in LA. Freddie and I were married so we lived across the hall from Cat but I still babysat with her. Robert was the main reason that we moved back to Seattle. Robert now attended Ridgeway. Marissa, who was now three, attended a Nurture Pre-School(A/N This school is made up).

"So guys we are going to move in to grandma's old apartment," which I gave Freddie the joy of saying.

"Cool,"answered Robert.

"We'll be living next to mommy and daddy's old friend Aunty Carly," I decided to inform them.

"Seriously!" Robert exclaimed excitedly doing a fist pump in the air.

I looked at Freddie and he looked back with a blank expression on his face. I shrugged it off. After we dropped the kids off we went to apartment 8D to see how the fixing up was doing. We were enlarging Freddie's old room and making it their room. We were going to let Marissa and Robert share the old master bedroom. When we saw that the construction had finished I messaged Carly on my PearPhone X. I got off the phone, told Freddie that Carly was at her house and we walked over. My stomach rumbled so as I barged in I asked for food.

"Food Shay."

Carly came downstairs with a bathrobe on and opened the fridge.

"Help yourself Puckett."

I grabbed a tub of Tubba Chicken and started eating. I may have changed but appetite didn't.

"So why you here Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Looking for a job."

"What about Tony?" asked Freddie.

"Nah he is good. His company just transferred him to their Seattle branch."

"Oh Kay Kay," I said with a mouthful of chicken.

"So," Carly said turning to Freddie,"I assume your stamina increased a lot. It took a long time before I can only imagine how long it would take to get you to cum now."

"What the ass Carly! How do you know how long it takes for my husband to cum?" I yelled.

"Freddie, you didn't tell her I gave you a blowjob before I left."

"Shit," said Freddie.

"Time for punishment," Carly and I said in unison.

 _Five minutes later_

We were all nude with Freddie handcuffed to the bed using Spencer's old handcuffs. Now that he lived in Cali for school I would think he would take them. But anyway, Carly was kissing him and I was teasing his hard cock. I could tell Freddie wanted a blowjob but I was not going to give the satisfaction. But Carly, being nice took his cock in her mouth and deepthroated him. I rode his face and he gave me pleasure. Then he cummed in Carly's mouth and Carly pulled me in for a kiss. I tasted his cum and then Carly got in the reverse cowgirl position and we kissed while she rode him. I couldn't believe I was having a threesome with Carly and Freddie. Then Carly and I scissored and Freddie jacked off to us. Then he fucked me missionary style while Carly played with herself. When we were done and dressing, I got a call from Robert and I told him to come by Carly's place and we'll pick up Marissa on the way home. We lay in bed for ten minutes then as we were about to go downstairs we heard Robert andAlex who was in his year group. Alex was Carly's oldest child and Spencer's older sister.

"Alex anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Robert.

Alex giggled. We watched from the stairs so that they couldn't see us. Then Robert and Alex kissed on the lips. At seven really?

"Busted," I said so that only Freddie and Carly heard me. Then I stepped out of the spot and said,"Come on Robert we are going home."

I turned to Carly and winked.


End file.
